Darkness
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: CHANKAI drabel. Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti mencintai Jongin yang seperti itu.


**Light for my darkness © Homin EL**

**.**

**CHANKAI DRABEL**

**.**

**T**

**.**

**WARNING: TYPOS**

**enjoy**

Jongin mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Ia pun berlari dari ruang tamu untuk menyambut Chanyeol. Jongin terlihat sangat gembira seperti bocag berumur 5 tahun yang akan mendapatkan mainan baru. Mengabaikan bahwa dia adalah laki-laki berumur 21 tahun.

"Hyung! Selamat datang!"

Namun Chanyeol hanya menyingkirkan tubuh Jongin di depannya, tanpa repot membalas ucapan selamat datang kekasihnya. Bahkan sepatah katapun tidak.

Senyum Jongin runtuh dari wajahnya, di gantikan raut gelap yang mengerikan saat ia merasakan Mood Chanyeol yang sedang buruk. Jongin merasa sangat marah.

_Chanyeol Hyung sedang tidak senang…_

itu tidak membuat Jongin menjadi senang. **Tidak sama sekali.**

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk ketika baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Aktifitasnya seharian yang sangat melelahkan membuatnya memutuskan untuk langsung berendam dengan air hangat.

Klek

Chanyeol mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Chanyeol tidak menoleh, dia tetap melihat ke luar jendela dan masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Chanyeol tahu bahwa dirinya di perhatikan oleh sepasang mata yang sedang marah. Yah... Chanyeol tahu Jongin sedang marah. Jongin selalu marah. Jongin hanya memendamnya sendirian kadang. Namun tidak selalu.

"Jongin…"

Ketika nama itu tergelincir dari bibir Chanyeol. Dengan keras tubuh Chanyeol di banting ke kasur. Tangan Jongin mencengkeram leher Chanyeol, sedang kan tubuhnya menduduki perut Chanyeol. Ini sangat sakit. Chanyeol ingin berteriak. Namun ia mencoba menenangkan diri. _Tenang… tenang… tenang… _bak mantra yang selalu ia ucapkan dalam hatinya.

"Chanyeol Hyung…" suara itu. Suara manis itu. Lagi.

Sangat polos, namun juga membuat Chanyeol merinding. Meskipun Chanyeol tak tahu apa alasannya. Suara Jongin selalu membuat kulitnya berdesir.

"Apa kau marah, Chanyeol Hyung?" Suara Jongin sangat manis. Namun ekspresinya sangat gelap. Mimik wajahnya seakan berkata '_kau pikir_ _atas dasar apa kau bisa marah, hyung? Terlebih lagi ketika kau tahu aku sangat benci dengan ini '_

"Jongin!" Chanyeol berteriak dan menarik paksa tangan Jongin yang mencekiknya. Ia hampir mati.

Jongin berkedip seakan-akan baru sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Jongin melihat ke dalam mata Chanyeol seperti bocah kecil yang tersesat. Topeng setannya hilang musna, seperti tak ada sejak awal.

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, ia terbatuk sambil mengelus lehernya yang berbekas merah akibat cengkraman Jongin.

Jongin tahu Hyungnya sedang marah (lagi) . dan dia tahu ini adalah salahnya. Dan Jongin hanya tahu satu cara supaya bisa keluar dari situasi ini.

"Maafkan aku hyung! maafkan aku, Maaf, maaf ,maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf! Kumohon jangan bunuh aku. Kumohon, jangan bunuh aku. Aku tidak ingin mati , hyung... tidak disini. Tidak skerang. Ti-"

Grep

Chanyeol memeluk Jongin yang masih berada dalam pangkuanya, Chanyeol yang masih kesakitan mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang panik.

Namun…

"…gigit aku" Chanyeol mendengar desisan Jongin di telinganya.

Chanyeol benci ini. namun ketika kuku-kuku tajam Jongin mulai merobek kulit punggungnya. Chanyeol mulai mencium leher jongin dan menggigit kulit halus itu sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"Ackhhhhhhhh"

Chanyeol benci ini. ia benci bahwa kenyataannya ia menikmati teriakan Jongin.

Ketika Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya dengan jijik dari leher Jongin yang kini bersimbah darah, ia bisa melihat Jongin tersenyum sangat lebar. Seperti bocah 5 tahun yang baru saja mendapatkan mainananya.

Jongin meenyentuh lehernya yang perih dengan jemarinya ia melihat darahnya sendiri dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Aku sangat mencintai warna merah. Ini sangat indah." Dengan pelan ia bawa jemarinya yang merah megelus bibir Chanyeol yang juga masih berwarna merah. Merah darahnya. Jongin tersenyum lembut dan setedik kemudia Jongin mencium Chanyeol dengan sangat pelan dan manis. Walau terasa amis.

"Hyung senang kan? Karena jongin tidak suka Hyung marah…"

Jongin mencium pipi Chanyeol, menjilatnya membuat Chanyeol menggigil.

"Jongin…" Suara Chanyeol terdengar serak. Dan tersiksa.

"Kalau Hyung masih marah… pukul aku." Dan mata Jongin mulai berair.

"Pukul aku sampai Kau puas, Pukul! Pukul! Pukul!" Jongin menangis sangat keras dan tangannya membawa tangan Chanyeol yang besar untuk di pukul-pukulkan ke wajahnya.

Jongin terlihat… gila. 

Grep

Lagi lagi Cahnyeol tak tahan melihat Jongin yang seperti itu. Memeluk jongin adalah satu satuunya hal yang bisa menenangkan kekasihnya terebut.

" .fuck!... bagaimana aku bisa selalu mencintaimu. Bahkan tak sedetikpun aku berhenti mencintaimu yang seperti itu."

Chanyeol benci kenyataan itu. Namun

"… aku tahu"

Dan tanpa Chanyeol Sadari Seringai menyeramkan itu terbentuk sempurna di wajah Jongin

**THE END**

**.**

Drabel singkat… tentang Jongin yang sakit jiwa LOL  
semoga bisa menghibur. Sebenernya FF ini untuk mengibur diri saya sendiri. Orz… karena saya suka banget sama perform solo jongin yang di overdose. Jadi pingin buat Jongin yang punya penyakit jiwa kek bigini LOL

maunya sih di buat fanfic panjang menggelegar. Namun berubung saya lagi WB parah… malah cuman jadi drabel . hahahahah

ya udalah gitu aja.

selamat tahun baru buat semua

EL


End file.
